The Secret Child
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Izzy Miyazono Pickles was born as a result of tiny affair between Dil Pickles and Kaori Miyazono, many years later he still learning more truths about his family and Izzy is about to become a big sports star
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go:**

A 16 year old Izzy woke up one day and realised that he was late for school, he lived in England with his father Dil Pickles and his step mother Lillian Pickles (formerly Deville) as well as his younger half sister Holly.

Izzy was himself a lovechild of Dil Pickles and Kaori Miyazono as after Kaori was brought back to life thanks to being dug up and doctors working extensively, afterwards Kaori went to a different music school to Kōusei as her grades weren't as good and she went to one in the USA which also was a science school as well. It was there where she met Dil Pickles and after one drunken night, Kaori became pregnant and Izzy Miyazono Pickles was born.

Izzy had blonde hair and had Kaoris eyes and smile, while having Dils nose and ears. Some people say that he looks like a spitting image of his mother.

4 years after Kaori decided that she would leave the USA for Japan in order to live with Kōusei, go on a musical journey with Kōusei and start a family with him like she always dreamed of, Evan though it was tough on Kaori, she decided to leave Izzy behind.

Izzy always had that memory in mind when his mother left him, it haunted him and fuelled his passion for what he loved doing the most. Football.

Izzy was a very good football player who played at forward and at age of 15 was scouted by Wimbledon and now has received a scholarship to play in the first team, he was very young, but Football League Trophy games still needed those youngsters, so he was just glad for the game time.

After Kaori left, Dil had fallen in love with his childhood friend Lil Deville and they would marry and move to England when Izzy was 6 years old, afterwards he would had a new younger half sister Holly.

Meanwhile Izzy watched TV as he saw his mother Kaori, her husband Kōusei and their children April and Kōusei Jr who were big music celebrities and now April and Kōusei Jr had the easy ride, Kōusei Jr is a music prodigy in piano and violin and April is a media personality who evan has her own brand, it made Izzy feel angry, he had to work hard in order for any team to notice him, he had to play Sunday league until Wimbledon finally gave him the chance he wanted badly.

Izzy got changed and went out to school where he hanged around with his friends: Mike, Tom and Warren. Mike was the easy going guy that the girls loved, Tom was the quiet and slightly timid one and Warren was the crazy one who loved a good laugh.

"So you looking forward to making your Football debut tonight, Izzy" said Warren

"Yeah, I guess" said Izzy

"It going to be great, we will all be there, you never know in the FA Cup you might play against Slough Town, who I play for" said Mike

"Yeah maybe if I do well, after all I'm only 16" said Izzy

"Yeah but it's football, you know how cutthroat it is" said Tom

"I know Tom, but I'll be fine, the Stars will light my path and I'll do well" said Izzy

Afterwards the 3 boys went to lessons

Afterwards Mike and Izzy were walking home when Mike asked him a question he wanted to know

"Izzy, so why do teachers say MZ when referring to your middle name" said Mike as he noticed today and yesterday that teachers have always referred to his friends middle name as MZ

"Um it just like that" said Izzy with sweat coming down his face

"Im your friend, just tell me I'll keep it a secret" said Mike

"Ok you'll promise you won't tell anyone" said Izzy

"Ok, I'll promise" said Mike

"Ok it stands for Miyazono" said Izzy looking down

"Why would you want to keep that a secret, my middle name is Cartman" said Mike

"Because it's my mothers surname" said Izzy

"Wait who is your mother" said Mike

"Kaori Miyazono, the famous violinist" said Izzy

"No way, really" said Mike

"Yes I'm a lovechild with her and my father before she left us when I was 4 to be with her love of her life Kōusei, that's why I don't like it being said in public" said Izzy

"That's understanble, I'll see you at the stadium" said Mike

"See you there" said Izzy

He went inside to witness stepmother and father rush around to get everything ready, while Izzy got changed into his Wimbledon kit ready for tonight's match against Newport.

He went out of the door with his dad, stepmums and Holly and headed to the stadium to play football


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go:**

Izzy arrived at the football stadium where he went inside and went inside the changing room where he found evreyone sat down, ready for the game, Izzy sat down and prepared for the talk from the manager.

"Today lads its your chance to prove yourselfs, all that training, all that preperation comes down to this, this is your moment, you must make the most of this as if you do well, they first team make come knocking, so do your best lads" said the manager

Izzy along with the other Wimbledon and Newport players then went to the walkway and headed out to the tunnel, ready for the game.

Izzy would score 3 goals in a sensational performance which impressed many people including his father Dil who was proud of his son to make his professorial football debut.

Afterwards Izzy was celebrated by his teammates and soon was greeted by his family.

"Well done Izzy, that was a great performance" said Lil

"You did so well" said Holly

"Son I'm proud of you, you have done me, your stepmom, your family and your team proud, well done" said Dil hugging his son

After breaking the hug, Izzy went home with a man of the match award and later led on his bed, tired and ready for school tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

Izzy saw Jack and Warren the next day and they were congratulating him on their way.

"You were awesome, out there" said Jack

"Yeah you totally rocked, you might be like Messi one day" said Warren

"Yeah maybe, just gotta hope the first team comes knocking for me" said Izzy

"I'm sure they will after that performance" said Jack

"Yeah, let's hope so" said Izzy

 **Later in the day**

Izzy Miyazono Pickles was at home and was watching TV when a phone call came through.

"Hello" said Izzy

"Hello this is the first team manager of Wimbledon Football Club and I'm here to inform you that you will be selected for Saturday's match against Shrewsbury, congratulations" said the first team manager

Izzy couldn't believe it, he was going to be in the first team, his dream, he immediately got up and went to tell his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go:**

Izzy went downstairs to tell his parents the news

His Dad and Stepmom were both sat in arm chairs watching TV when Izzy arrived

"Guess what, I've got some big news" said Izzy

"What is it son" said Dil

"I'm in the Wimbledon first team, I'm playing against Shrewsbury on Saturday" said Izzy

Dil and Lil were gobsmacked, Izzy was now going to play a professional league game, it immediately made them feel proud.

"I knew you can do it, all you needed was heart son" said Dil

"Well done Izzy, I'm so proud of you" said Lil as she hugged Izzy

Izzy then went upstairs to play video games before going to sleep

 **The next day**

'Today a big announcement has been made at Leeds and we will find out shortly what is it' said the sports news channel

This made Izzy feel interested as Leeds were a big club with a lot of history and it's always interesting to hear the affairs of the other clubs.

After half an hour Izzy saw the announcement return and then suddenly he couldn't believe his eyes

His mother and her husband Kōusei Arima were on TV, in a Leeds FC press conference

"I have announced today that I have taken over as chairmen of this great football club, we feel like there's a music culture to this club and therefore we would like to announce our first signing" said Kaori

Soon Rioyta Watari came out of the boardroom and walked in, he was in his early 30's and was an old friend of the couple.

Izzy knew what he had to do

He had to beat Leeds and prove to Kaori that he is her son

Izzy was eagerly waiting Saturday for the game

 **Saturday**

After an injury to Wimbledon's star forward, Izzy came on in the 65th minute and scored the winner in a 2-1 win

Izzy came back to the Changing rooms to see that Leeds won their first game 3-0 against Wigan

Soon the Wimbledon players started playing pop music which was to celebrate the win,

Personally Izzy had a mixed view on music, on one hand It reminded him of his mother and how she left him behind and the other music did make life seem a little more colourful and can be relaxing to listen to.

Afterwards Izzy was rewarded the man of the match and later celebrated with a meal with his family.

But one goal stuck in mind

He wanted to play against Leeds at all costs


	4. Chapter 4

**A short chapter, but important one:**

The League Cup draw was being made, Izzy sat down on the floor and watched it, hoping to get someone good for Wimbledon in the cup.

After a few matches was called such as Swindon v Oxford and Millwall v Man Utd, The next two teams were to be drawn.

First ball playing at home, number 48 Leeds United

Away team will be number 3 Wimbledon

Izzy couldn't believe it, he was going to see his mother for the first time in 12 years, he was going to prove that he is worthy of a son for Kaori no matter what


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go:**

Kaori was currently living in Tokyo Japan with her husband Kōusei and their kids, after getting back together with Kōusei following her supposed death and life in the USA, she and Kōusei had dominated the Japanese musical scene with their clashing styles (Kōusei being the robotic musican and Kaori being a wild musican) to the point where they were celebrities and were being shown worldwide, Her and Kōusei had managed to form her own production company called Cherry Blossom Music and began to become the premiere music company,

She and Kōusei saw this sleeping giant of a football club named Leeds who had been famous under the Don Revie era of the 60s and early 70s and bought them, deciding that she could mould yhe football club in her own image.

Her parents (who were still alive and running the bakery) were Leeds new sponsors and Watari became their first new player as well as signing loads of players with potential.

Kaori oversaw the 3-0 win at her first game and her next game in her eyes should be an easy one, it was lower league Wimbledon.

Kaori had returned to Japan briefly to perform in a concert with Kōusei which they performed Mozart which was a sell out considering how popular they were in Japan and then they came back for the game.

The Leeds staff had done a Don Revie inspired Dossier on the opponents and came back with some results that shocked them

"Kaori you need to look at who Wimbledon are projected to start" said the Chief Scout

Kaori picked up the dossier list and read it:

 _Gk: Andy Dunganan_

 _CB: Mike Phillips_

 _CB: Vinnie Jones_

 _LB: Paul Sayers_

 _CM: Barry Swizlegger_

 _CM: Efe Mandola_

 _LM: Gareth Ainsworth_

 _RM: Neil Ardley_

 _ST: Nigel Reo Coker_

 _ST: Izzy Miyazono Pickles_

The last name made Kaoris jaw drop in shock

"It can't be Izzy Miyazono Pickles" said Kaori

"Indeed, very young prospect and has a lot of potential" said the scout

"Don't ever tell Kōusei this, but I have a secret to tell" said Kaori

"What is it" said The scout

"Hes my son, I had him with an affair with alien scentist Dylan Prescott Pickles whlist I was at university" said Kaori

 **To be continued**


End file.
